jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Vortex
Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex is a main character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. She is Jimmy's arch-rival and on and off girlfriend Personality Cindy is basically the hero-cute blonde role. She is very smart, bossy, prideful, independent, tomboyish, competitive, shrill, and somehow stubborn. She sometimes competes with Jimmy. She was shown with these personality traits throughout the franchise. Even though Cindy is usually mean to Jimmy, she doesn't like it when Jimmy is sad or heartbroken, as seen in the movie when he starts crying and in Billion Dollar Boy when she finds out that Eustace was just using her and the others to crush Jimmy and then have Jimmy watch Goddard die. Cindy's best friend is Libby, and she is always shown hanging out with her. Sometimes though, she hangs out with Brittany as well. While she has a crush on Jimmy, she pretends to dislike him to hide her true feelings. In the movie, she actually comforts him and gives him some pep talk when he starts crying and feeling sorry for himself after what he did. It is also shown that Cindy secretly wants to be as smart and brilliant as Jimmy and secretly looks up to him. Cindy also knows when things are going too far. Increasingly, she is forced to an authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and have cool adventures. In Stranded, it is revealed that she actually can be more open about herself when she's away from competition and being pressured. In the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, Cindy has a relationship with Timmy Turner. She is also shown to have a gullible side in this trilogy, as she easily believed everything Timmy lied about, even though he was clearly lying. It is however, hinted that Cindy knew that Timmy was lying and was just using him to make Jimmy jealous. Background Little is known about Cindy's life and past before the events of the franchise, except that she has a mom and a dad. It is known that, before she moved to Retroville, she initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at her old school, a position that she used to have until she moved and met Jimmy. She also began a friendship with peers, such as Libby, after moving. Jimmy took her "smartest person in town" title when she moved into the house across the street from him, whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. She used to begin to frequently attack his intelligence by criticizing his every mistake, even though most likely, she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy and to cover up her insecurities and fear of failing. She's frequently helped by Libby. Her home life is rarely shown, and her parents are only minor characters in the show. But some of the statements she makes during Stranded, seem to suggest that she's not very happy at home. Cindy is a member of the group of six, along with Libby, Carl, Sheen, Goddard and Jimmy, who usually go on his adventures with him. She began developing a deep friendship with these five, despite being the most aggressive and critical person in the group. Physical appearance In the shorts and film, Cindy wore a pink short-sleeved button-up shirt with black jeans and pink sneakers. She also wore pigtails with her trademark bang. In the short "New Dog, Old Tricks", she wore a pretty pink button-front, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with a frilly white collar. When the television series began, Cindy's entire look changed: She began wearing a single ponytail in her hair, as well as changing her entire wardrobe. She now wears a green-striped halter shirt with khaki pants and a pair of pink and white Converse All-Stars. She also wears polka-dotted panties, as shown in When Pants Attack. She also wore a swimsuit in Jimmy on Ice when she was in her pool, Monster Hunt when a picture of her on a beach accidentally came up in the lake monster slide show, Beach Party Mummy during the Egyptian beach party, and Journey to the Center of Carl when her mother was giving her acupuncture with 678 needles. Relationships Jimmy Neutron Cindy has indeed shown an obvious, but reluctant friendship with Jimmy, whom she calls numerous nicknames, the most common of which being "Nerdtron". In the episode Stranded, Jimmy was shocked when she called him by his real name, believing she never knew it. However, it is worth noting that in previous episodes, she uses his first name. It doesn't help that she literally used his name twice before then. In the first season and movie, she crushes on Nick, but her crush was dropped after a few episodes. In the second season, nicknamed "The Relationship Season", their relationship begins to show through much more. Throughout the second season, the viewer observes a blossoming albeit odd romance between Jimmy and Cindy. Their relationship finally becomes acknowledged by Jimmy and Cindy in the middle of the third season, when they equivocally admit their true feelings while stranded on an uncharted island in "Stranded". In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, Cindy asked Jimmy to a dance show, but Jimmy was more concerned about Yoo-Yee and his ninjas. During The League of Villains, Cindy makes several attempts to confess her love to Jimmy, only to be inadvertently interrupted by someone or something and ignored by Jimmy. It is also hinted that Jimmy has feelings for Cindy in "Billion Dollar Boy" when he agrees to accompany Eustace after Cindy shows that she kind of likes Eustace. Later, however, that interest turns to dislike after Eustace says that he has no further use for "Neutron's squeeze", reavling that he was was using her, Sheen, Libby and Carl to crush Jimmy and have him watch Goddard die. Season Three is rich with what Jimmy and Cindy fans call "J / C moments". In "My Big Fat Spy Wedding", she saw Jimmy in a tux and got hearts in her eyes while her jaw dropped calling him a 'hunk muffin'. During season three, as she starts to come to terms with her feelings for Jimmy, she mellows out, slowly dropping their rivalry and picking on Jimmy and his friends less and less. Instead, she begins to make several attempts to get Jimmy's attention. By the end of League of Villains, Jimmy and Cindy start dating, and in Lady Sings the News, Jimmy FINALLY kisses Cindy. Even though Cindy and Jimmy love each other and it's clear as day, their relationship status is somewhat inconsistent throughout show. Romantic Moments *In the movie, when they fly rockets, they briefly stare at each other and when Jimmy starts crying and feeling sorry for himself, she comforts him. *In Birth of a Salesman, Cindy was trying to buy Jimmy from his parents when the Robot Salesman, Willie Loman 3000 was bargaining him. *In Beach Party Mummy, Jimmy carries Cindy on his back, and they also dance together. *During "The Retroville 9", they briefly share a victory hug. *In "My Big Fat Spy Wedding", Cindy catches the bouquet, looks at Jimmy, he looks back, and they share a short moment before she throws the bouquet to someone else. *At the end of "I Dream of Jimmy", Jimmy kisses dream Cindy in order to get Carl to realize it was a dream, however he said it was "a horrible and desperate thing he had to do". At the end, however, Cindy storms in and slaps him, meaning she was told by Carl that he dreamed of Jimmy kissing her, hence his guilty expression at the very last second of the episode. *In "Return of the Nanobots", when everyone reappears, Jimmy catches Cindy, since she appeared in the sky. They look at each other and smile before he drops her. *During "Stranded", they inadvertently reveal their feelings for each other, and almost kiss. Jimmy gives Cindy an oyster containing a beautiful pearl. They also hold hands. *In "The N-Men", Cindy tries to tell Jimmy her feelings but faints before she gets a chance to. *In "Trading Faces", Cindy stated that one of them imagined them holding hands while walking down a country meadow and kissing. *In "King of Mars", Cindy tries to flirt with Jimmy but got angry when he kept on ignoring her (later revealed he was doing so because her beauty kept distracting him). Jimmy then revealed that the only reason he was ignoring her was because she was distracting him and actually thinks she's very smart and pretty. *In "Win, Lose and Kaboom", Cindy and Jimmy almost kiss, with Cindy nervously asking him how the Gorlockan Seal of Trust worked. *In "Party at Neutron's", Cindy sees Jimmy and Betty dancing and a sad expression appears upon her face. She then talks about how "she would never dance with Jimmy if he was the last kid on Earth". Sheen than states that she might be jealous. *In "Lights! Camera! Danger!" Cindy and Jimmy almost kissed in one scene on a Roller coaster in Retroland, but they stopped when Jimmy realized that the tracks were broken. *In "Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen", Cindy wanted to enter the school dance show with Jimmy but was sad when she heard him saying it was lame to Carl and Sheen, then at the last minute Jimmy easily accepts before she asks fully. *In The League of Villains, Cindy constantly tries to tell Jimmy her feelings only to be interrupted each time. Jimmy kisses Cindy on the cheek and they start dating at the end. *In "Lady Sings the News", they are shown to be dating as they interact romantically several times, specifically at the end when Jimmy kisses her and their new relationship is left to the imagination of the viewers. *However, Jimmy and Cindy's relatioship status is somewhat inconsistent throughout the series. This is mainly because they never officially revealed their feelings. Timmy Turner In "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" trilogy which is not canon, Cindy develops a small crush on Timmy who everyone else thinks is Jimmy with a smaller head. In the second crossover special, Cindy and Jimmy were planning to go to the dance together but Timmy's untimely arrival complicates things. However, her feelings for Timmy, while more open, definitely aren't as strong as her love for Jimmy. It is actually hinted that Cindy was pretending to be blind to Timmy lying and was just using him to make Jimmy jealous. In the third crossover, after learning that Cindy is on a family vacation, Jimmy and Timmy become fast friends and ignoring Cindy when she returns. Her crush on Timmy vanished when he called her 'Debby' when she entered Jimmy's lab and when Timmy was the one to boot her out. Nick Dean Cindy had a crush on Nick, but that was ended by an accident in the episode Trading Faces, at the first season of the series. Romantic Jimmy In "Send in the Clones", the romantic clone of Jimmy went to Cindy's house to deliver some articles. Cindy was attracted to and flattered by him, but lied by saying he threatened her. This is only one of many obvious indications of Cindy's budding romantic feelings towards Jimmy. Libby Folfax Libby is Cindy's best friend, and one of the few characters that she has shown little to no anger or aggression towards during the series. Their friendship began before the movie or the series, as they are clearly very close even during the movie. Libby is also the only character that Cindy has been seen frequently confiding in. Libby also shows a deep understanding of Cindy's actions and feelings, shown on multiple occasions. Libby also knows that Cindy has a crush on Jimmy. This says very much about the strength of their friendship, as Cindy is a very guarded and argumentative person, who obviously doesn't enjoy allowing many people to become close to her. This is a very strong friendship in the series, one of the strongest along with the friendship between Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen and the friendship between Jimmy and Goddard. Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez Cindy's "friendship" with Carl and Sheen is obviously strained. She is shown to be annoyed by both of them, while they think that she is mean. Despite their dislike for each other, the three are drawn together by Jimmy, who befriends Carl and Sheen, and eventually Cindy, and Libby, who is friends with Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy and Carl. The group is formed because of this, and the five become friends, including Cindy, Carl, and Sheen which they go on unexpected adventures that make up the series. Her family Little is known about Cindy's family life, which is what makes it so questionable. Her dad is hardly ever seen on screen, having little or no speaking lines, and only appears in "Make Room for Daddy-O", while her mom seems to be pushy and prideful. Some of Cindy's statements in Stranded, Out Darn Spotlight, Maximum Hugh hint that she might have a bad home life. Betty Quinlan She's primarily disliked her because Jimmy has fallen head over heels for her. In the episode "Vanishing Act", Betty pulls Cindy aside to confront her about the Cindy/Jimmy thing. Cindy instantly questions what she is talking about, nervously repeating herself and denying that anything is going on between the two of them. Betty merely chuckles at this and tells Cindy to stay out of her face and she can have him. Cindy visibly smiles and squeals the word "Yes!". April the Gorlock Cindy is shown to dislike April because of Jimmy's affections for her, after she catches April kissing Jimmy, which in Gorlock culture was a symbol of trust. She misinterprets it as Jimmy swapping "alien spit" with April, only then to claim that she doesn't care at all. April then assumes she is Jimmy's mate, causing both Jimmy and Cindy to gag at the statement. At the end of the special, just when Jimmy and Cindy are about to kiss, a space rock hurtles down from the sky to land just outside of the Candy Bar. Both race outside to find that it is a message from April. Quotes *"UltraLord isn't COMING, you ding-dong! The Yokians lied to you!" - The Eggpire Strikes Back *"I'm warning you, Neutron! If anything at ALL is wrong with my brain...!" - Trading Faces *"I wasn't gonna say 'love'!" - League of Villains *"Oh, boy... Here we go... Queen Libby is in the house..." - Beach Party Mummy *"Do you think he likes my lip gloss?" - 'King of Mars *''*''Hits Jimmy* "Sorry, I have two left feet! Oh wait...NO I DON'T!" - Vanishing Act *"Oh, look! A 1947 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!!" *points at nothing* - See Jimmy Run *"And now presenting geek #2: The 'Static-Cling King'." - When Pants Attack *"You fake!! I can't believe I let you betray me again!"- King of Mars *"Or SOLAR SYSTEM!!!" - Make Room for Daddy-O *"Well, you ''built the invention to impress your DREAM girl!!" - ''Vanishing Act *"So, Neutron's the best man?! Yeah! More like 'Best NERD'!! I bet he'll look like a..(mouth drops) *sees Jimmy and gets hearts in her eyes* HUNK MUFFIN!!" - My Big Fat Spy Wedding *"Carl, why haven't you perfected your super-burps??" - The N-Men *"Feel free to join in ANY time you want to, Neutron!" - When Pants Attack *"If any of you does anything wrong tonight, I will KILL you!" - Out, Darn Spotlight *"It's full of POO! I thought you were a genius!!" - Granny Baby *"If you're looking for Captain 'Bad-Hair-Day', he just left with our teacher." - The Big Pinch *"Oh, so now you're an art critic, too." -''Vanishing Act'' *(Eustace kisses her hand) "Me likey!" - Billion Dollar Boy *"Great. Terrific. Now a bunch of dead guys wrapped in toilet paper are gonna kill us!" - Beach Party Mummy *"I know, I know... Next time, Autopilot..." - The League of Villains *"I found another photo of Betty Quinlan! What is he, obsessed?!" - League of Villains *"Everyone knows the stupid phantom's a myth. Only you would ruin everything by being so pedantic about it." - Phantom of Retroland *"*panting* Oh...a monkey...chase...rabies...sooo scary *teeth chattering*" - Stranded *"Please tell me you didn't say toilet!" - Vanishing Act *"Neutron's in trouble! Life is GOOD!" - Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion *"You bring one of those every day, Ultra-Loser!" - When Pants Attack *"...And then in the library, Neutron's foot hit mine so I tapped his foot back and he kicked mine again! I think we were playing footsie! Promise you wont tell anyone!" - Lady Sings the News *"Okay I've had it, Miss Hotpants!! This is all your fault!!!"- Vanishing Act *"Not Even in HIS dreams, Neutron!" - I Dream of Jimmy *"If I want to do my triple axle mid-air betsy flip, then doggonit, I'm gonna do my triple axle mid-air betsy flip! Oh, and the Hover Car needs gas." - Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen *"Do you wanna piece of me, girlfriend?!" - Win Lose and Kaboom! *"Is it lame invention of the month time?!" (laughs hysterically with Libby) -''League of Villains'' *"YES, although I have NO idea how the Yokians could've possibly gotten into Jimmy's lab... The point IS, we owe Jimmy! Who stopped all those marauding pants from running amok in the streets? Who repelled the big, flaming meteor headed straight for town?! Who risked his LIFE to shrink Miss Fowl down to size when she was fifty feet tall?! I know, those were all Neutron's fault in the first place... But he still risked his LIFE to save us!!! The least we OWE him is our trust!!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' Trivia *Her name was originally going to be Sally Proton. *Cindy has had the most outfit changes out of all the characters. *Cindy was called by her full name "Cindy Aurora Vortex" by Carl in episode The Incredible Shrinking Town when he imitated Sasha's voice. *She was voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, who voices also Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob SquarePants. **In the Japanese dub, her seiyuu is Masumi Asano. *It is possible that Cindy is adopted, since she doesn't have the same hair and eye color as her parents. *Her blood type is A+, as mentioned in "Nightmare in Retroville". *According to a 2005 Nickelodeon equinox card, it says she was born on June 5, (year not stated) in Las Vegas, Nevada. This could be further evidence on the theory she may have been adopted. However, this information was never proven and is irrelevant. *Her design in the film bears a physical resemblance to Dorothy Ann from the Magic School Bus. *In the franchise, she has green eyes but in the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hours, she's drawn with blue eyes in a FOP style. *The reason Cindy went to Shangri-Llama in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen is not verified. However, some believe that she realized based on Jimmy, Carl and Sheen's departure at the dance, knowledge of the ninjas and Libby's abscence after the dance at Lindbergh Elementary School, she suspected that something was terribly wrong! It is also possible that she went to Jimmy's Lab, found out what Yoo-Yee did and decided to go rescue her best friend when she saw the videodisc's contents. She definitely revealed her use of the Hover Car upon her arrival and delivering the final blow to Yoo-Yee. *Vanishing Act reveals that her and Betty Quinlan do not get along due to their opposite personalities. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Love Interests Category:Romance Characters Category:Geniuses Category:School Students Category:Girls Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Kids Category:Jimmy's Friends